


No Restraint

by lemonyellow02



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conflicted Cassandra, F/M, Gordie and Bean (mentioned), Hassandra Rights, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonyellow02/pseuds/lemonyellow02
Summary: Cassandra gets caught between realizing Gordie’s fantasies or running back to Harry.(well kind of, more so in the beginning)





	No Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely short and the first work I’m putting out there. I’m just trying writing out so feel free to correct any mistakes or make suggestions. What better way to start than by feeding my Hassandra craze?

Cassandra hastily walks out of New Ham’s customary, now seemingly hopeless Committee on Going Home report. It’s been 6 months of Gordie and Bean going over the same predicament: a dense forest still surrounds their small town and they still have no way out. She waves goodbye to Gordie and her heart breaks a little. She knows he likes her; she’s recognized the longing in his voice, the glint in his eyes, the extra, almost overbearing attention, all the little things she had done for the Yale boy--in the past. But it’s an unrequited attraction. Love that’s reached a dead end. Cassandra’s too busy asking Harry to relieve the ache in between her legs when she needs it, or when he needs it, or when the weight of living in this new, alien world is too much to bear.

Now, that’s exactly what Cassandra’s feeling. She swiftly removes her phone from her back pocket to write Harry a needy request. In the middle of typing the routine text she’s recently reserved only for him, she suddenly raises her eyebrows in shock--she’s received a text from the Devil himself.

 _Come over_.

Cassandra rolls her eyes. There’s about fifty people living in his house. There’s no way she can simply waltz in, tiptoe upstairs to his gym sock smelling room, and then leave without raising any questions.

 **C** : _Nearly half the town is in your house. How am I supposed to just come in unannounced?_

 **H** : _You can show up and say you have some private affair you need to address with me. they’ll probably think you’re gonna chew me out over some bs anyway._

She fumbles with her bottom lip as she contemplates his, quite surprisingly, rational excuse for her to show up at his house.

 **C** : _I don't know Harry...can you just come to mine I was literally about to text you_

 **H** : _Cass I said what I said. take it or leave it. your loss babe_

Cassandra shudders as her eyes skim over that annoying pet name, _babe_. It holds the weight of a relationship; Cassandra can’t accept that. Her knees begin to grow weak and she feels as if she’ll collapse in the parking lot. There’s so much wrong with this, and yet, she still wills herself to get into the car and drive towards her bad habit.


End file.
